


Any Other Business

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Apologies, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyle really hated meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Other Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joe_Reaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/gifts).



> Originally written as a birthday fic for joereaves.
> 
> A note about OCs:  
> Primeval fandom on LiveJournal has generated a number of fanon OCs, created by different authors and freely used by others, to the extent that some of them have now taken on lives of their own. The ones that appear in this fic, Lyle and Ditzy, belong to fredbassett.

  
Lyle really hated meetings. He was much more of the ‘shoot it with a stonking big gun’ than of the ‘debate it endlessly while sitting round a table’ mentality.  
  
Unfortunately, Lester had copped an earful from the minister about the state of the anomaly project, and apparently the man felt the best way to deal with this was to make sure everyone else copped an earful too.  
  
The only good part was that Lester had chosen to dress down the military contingent first, making sure that Ryan, Ditzy, _and_ Lyle all got their equal share of his annoyance. But at least it meant that Lyle could enjoy watching everyone else get bollocked now, letting his mind drift pleasurably as he did so.  
  
Top of his mental agenda was punishing Lester for treating them all as if they were naughty schoolchildren. Anyone would think they didn’t know how to do their jobs. The civil servant just didn’t seem to appreciate that dinosaurs didn’t play by the rules – there was bound to be some collateral damage…  
  
Glancing around, Lyle could tell that both Ryan and Ditzy were pissed off as well. Cutter and Hart were heading that way, and Connor and Abby just looked embarrassed. Claudia Brown had obviously decided that playing peacemaker was a thankless task, and was sitting next to Lester with her arms folded defensively.  
  
Yes, some punishment was definitely in order.  
  
Lyle hung back as the rest of the team trailed dejectedly out of the meeting room, watching Lester gather up his papers and shove them into his briefcase. The man looked tired, and for a second Lyle felt a brief flash of sympathy. Then he hardened his heart. It didn’t excuse Lester’s treatment of them all.  
  
Lester looked up and noticed him. “Was there something else you wanted, Lieutenant?” he asked acidly.  
  
Lyle wandered towards him down the side of the conference table. “Well, I was thinking something along the lines of you on your knees, sucking me off as an apology.”  
  
Lester’s eyebrows shot up. “Over my dead body, Jon!”  
  
Lyle raised his eyebrows right back. “That’s not so unlikely right now, lover. I wouldn’t be surprised if there’s an angry mob outside waiting to tear you limb from limb the second you step from the room.”  
  
“They needed to hear it, Jon. Everyone needs to pull their socks up, or we’ll be facing the very real possibility of having the project taken away from us. From _me_. And if you think I’m a harsh boss, just wait until you see some of the other people they’ve got lined up to step into my shoes.”  
  
“But did you ever think about maybe telling everyone that, instead of just snapping at them and sending them to stand in the metaphorical corner?” Lyle argued. “I think you need to improve your management skills, James.”  
  
The soldier sauntered over and sat down in the chair Lester had recently been occupying. “I haven’t seen any sign of that apology yet,” he commented, resting his hand on his crotch.  
  
Lester sighed. “Fine,” he snapped. “But if I damage the knees of my very expensive suit, you’re paying for it.”  
  
He knelt in front of his lover as Lyle quickly flicked open the fastenings on his trousers. He was hard already, and Lester wasted no time on foreplay, taking Lyle’s cock into his mouth and sucking hard.  
  
Surprised, Lyle’s hips lifted involuntarily, and Lester sucked again. This was going to be fast and to the point, and the soldier’s hand tangled in Lester’s dark hair as he thrust upwards into the clever mouth surrounding him.  
  
It wasn’t long before he felt the telltale tightening in his gut, and suddenly he was coming down Lester’s throat, still thrusting raggedly, and unable to entirely smother the groan that forced its way past his lips.  
  
“Apology…accepted,” he panted, as his spent cock slipped from Lester’s mouth. He watched as Lester rose to his feet, inspected his suit, and then turned to put the last of his papers into the briefcase. The other man was quiet, and Lyle suddenly wondered whether he hadn’t pushed things too far.  
  
Hurriedly, he made himself presentable again, and then stood up, planting himself behind his lover and placing a tentative hand on his shoulder.  
  
“James…?”  
  
“I am sorry, Jon,” Lester said in a low voice. “Perhaps that wasn’t the best way to go about things today, but I don’t think you all appreciate just what a fine line we’re all walking sometimes…”  
  
“Then let us help you,” Lyle said. “Tell us what needs to be done, and don’t try and do it all yourself. _Delegate_ , for heaven’s sake. That’s what you have employees for, isn’t it?”  
  
A ghost of a smile hovered around Lester’s mouth. “I suppose it is,” he agreed. Then he grimaced slightly. “I suppose you want me to apologise to everyone else, don’t you?”  
  
“It would be the decent thing to do,” replied Lyle slowly. He grinned. “But I think a simple ‘sorry’ might suffice their case.”


End file.
